Bonheurs dépendants
by Noxyi
Summary: il avait alors su qu'il avait restitué son bonheur, en y ajoutant le sien.


**Résumé : « **il avait alors su qu'il avait restitué son bonheur, en y ajoutant le sien. **»**

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing : **Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, même si j'aurai bien voulu louer éventuellement Fred pour quelques temps. Tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !

**Premier OS.**

* * *

_**Bonheurs dépendants.**_

Fred entra dans le salon, un plateau dans ses mains. Faisant bien attention de ne rien renverser, il referma d'un léger coup de pied la porte puis s'avança vers la petite forme ronde sur le canapé. Il posa son plateau sur la table basse et s'agenouilla, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Hermione ?_ demanda-t-il doucement tout en soulevant le plaid sous lequel la jeune femme était recroquevillée. _Hermione, ton thé est prêt_.

Sous l'absence de réaction, Fred décida de la laisser dormir. Si elle était si bien endormie, c'est qu'elle devait en avoir besoin. Il prit la couverture et la repositionna sur son corps frêle, laissant sa tête dépasser. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir froid, il s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la couchette improvisée de sa bien-aimée : le canapé. Attrapant l'une des deux tasses qu'il avait apportées en plus de quelques gâteaux, Fred l'amena à ses lèvres, buvant une première gorgée de son thé à la pomme et à la cannelle.

Le canapé trônait au milieu de la pièce aux murs d'un beige apaisant. En face de Fred se trouvait un petit table de bois clair ainsi qu'une grande cheminée où brûlaient des flammes qui semblaient danser devant ses yeux. Ce feu récemment allumé à cause des premières fraîcheurs, fidèles à la fin de l'automne, réchauffait agréablement les habitants de la maison.

La pièce ne servait pas seulement de salon, derrière la canapé de velours brun se trouvait un salle à manger équipée d'une grande table elle-même entourée de 6 chaises. Un grand buffet de la même matière que les autres meubles y était présent aussi.

Aux murs étaient accrochés plusieurs cadres de bois foncé, où reposaient plusieurs photos de la famille Weasley ainsi que de Fred et Hermione. Cette dernière n'ayant jamais pu redonner la mémoire à ses parents n'avait pas voulu accrocher de photos de sa famille, les gardant dans un tiroir de la chambre sous prétexte qu'« il faut aller de l'avant et vivre dans le bonheur. »

D'ailleurs, ce bonheur, il avait mis longtemps à revenir. En effet, Fred avait dû s'armer d'une grande patience pour enfin revoir un brin de joie dans ses yeux, un sourire. Mais il s'était promis qu'il y arriverait. Il avait été là pour elle, chaque jour d'après guerre. Il était resté, ce soir où elle le lui avait demandé en pleurant parce que Harry et Ron étaient de plus en plus pris par leurs projets d'avenir. Harry Potter, l'élu et grand sauveur du monde sorcier, avait finalement épousé Ginny Weasley. Ronald Weasley, maintenant gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch les Canons de Chudley, entretenait une relation avec Pansy Parkinson -qui l'eût crû !- Hermione avait peu à peu était reléguée au second plan, malgré qu'elle continua de recevoir de nombreux hiboux remplis d'amour de ses amis. Et, alors que la brune était abattu par sa soudaine solitude, Fred était resté à ses côtés. Il l'avait soutenu, tirée vers le haut lorsqu'elle menaçait de toucher le fond. Puis un jour, elle avait la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu faire à ce moment précis : elle lui avait sourit. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait choisi pour l'embrasser. Elle lui avait rendu son baiser, tendrement, et il avait alors su qu'il avait restitué son bonheur, en y ajoutant le sien. Il s'était décidé de le garder à jamais, et de le chérir.

Et voilà où tout cela l'avait mené. Il vivait non loin du Chaudron Baveur, dans le Londres moldu, et par conséquent non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Il habitait dans une petite maison moldu qu'il avait offerte à Hermione pour son 26eme anniversaire. Il travaillait encore et toujours avec George, ce dernier logeant au-dessus de la boutique dans un spacieux appartement, avec sa femme Marie, une sorcière française.

Tout en fixant les flammes, Fred se dit que ce bonheur valait la peine de s'être battu. Que ce soit pour la paix du monde magique ou pour la joie d'Hermione. Reposant sa tasse maintenant vide, il tourna sur ses genoux et fit face à la jeune femme. Elle dormait toujours. Fred l'observa d'un regard tendre, elle était belle pensa-t-il. Son air serein lui donner l'apparence d'un ange, ses lèvres rosies montraient sa pleine santé, ses cheveux lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules bien qu'elle fût allongée. Le regard du jeune homme descendit et se posa sur le ventre imposant de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Oui, imposant était le mot. En effet, Hermione attendait un bébé, qui plus est un garçon. Et, au 7eme mois de grossesse, son ventre était joliment arrondi. Fred sourit en repensant à la manière qu'elle avait utilisé pour le lui annoncer.

Ce soir là il était resté plus longtemps à la boutique pour aider George sur un sac qui faisait disparaître tout ce qu'on mettait dedans. Il tournait la clé dans la serrure et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque Hermione apparu derrière lui. S'attendant aux reproches de la jeune femme, il leva les mains en signe de soumission et se retourna. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire ses excuses mais elle lui sautait déjà au cou. Souriant, il l'a serra dans ses bras. Elle l'avait ensuite traîné à l'intérieur en sautant partout. Fred avait remercié Merlin de la rendre si heureuse. Elle était partie dans la cuisine puis était revenu, les bras dans le dos, avançant d'une démarche féline. Elle lui avait tendu quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant. Il avait froncé les sourcils en prenant le petit objet et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-_Je veux que tu découvres toi-même ce que c'est_, avait-elle dit avec un sourire taquin.

Il avait rit et avait accepté, partant prendre sa douche.  
Le lendemain, alors qu'il rangeait quelques nougats néansang et des crèmes canaris, il repensa à cette petite chose qu'Hermione lui avait donné la veille, et il la sortit de sa poche. Se désintéressant complètement des étalages, il alla voir George. Fred attendit que le client qui était encore à la caisse, un habitué, s'éloigne et montra l'objet à son jumeau.

-_Tu sais ce que c'est ?_ avait-il demandé.

George observa la chose quelques instants puis secoua la tête.

-_Aucune idée, mais demande à Marie, elle devrait savoir_, avait-il répondu avec un sourire rieur.

Fred s'était exécuté, n'ayant pas à chercher la jeune femme très loin puisque celle-ci était leur assistante. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se mit à rire.

-_Je te savais idiot, mais je pensais pas que tu le sois à ce point_, s'exclama-t-elle.

-_Désolé de ne presque rien savoir sur les choses moldues, et puis je dirai merveilleusement idiot_, avait-il renchéri.

Pour toute réponse, Marie lui avait chuchoté :

-_J'espère que tu as une idée de prénom pour tes enfants_.

Ca avait été une grande surprise pour lui. Et voilà où tout avait abouti, son fils serait là dans deux petits mois.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé et ne bougea pas lorsque Fred posa doucement sa main sur la bosse que formait son ventre. Il sourit tout en commençant à chuchoter.

-_T'es juste une bosse, du moins pour l'instant, et tu nous rend tellement heureux. Si tu savais à quel point je suis impatient de te tenir dans mes bras. Je pense que tu auras mes cheveux, et peut-être les yeux de ta mère. C'est fou, il y a quelques mois je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'avenir, maintenant je place tous mes projets futurs en toi, ma petite bosse. Et je te promets que tu auras une belle vie, tu sera heureux dans ce monde de paix que tes parents se sont battus pour avoir. Mais pour l'instant tu es encore au chaud, et tu grandis tranquillement. Je serais là quand tu ouvriras tes yeux pour la première fois, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ah, et j'y pense, j'espère que tu auras son sourire. Ce sourire qui est la raison de mon bonheur._

Fred s'approcha doucement du ventre et l'embrassa affectueusement. Hermione remua un peu et ouvrit le yeux. Il se redressa et lui embrassa la joue.

-_T'es pas crédible quand tu fais dans la sensibilité, Fred_, lui dit-elle d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil. Et, alors qu'il riait, elle fit la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu faire à ce moment précis : elle lui sourit.

**Fin.**

* * *

Je me suis finalement lancée. J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu d'écrire et de publier. Mais c'est fait ! C'est mon premier OS, soyez indulgents.

Nox'.


End file.
